Dear Guardian,
by Sorasonic
Summary: Jack suggests that the Guardians should try out responding to questions from believers. They all agree, and start responding soon after. Post any questions you have, and I will do my best to respond to them.
1. Jack's Suggestion

Another meeting was being held, though it hadn't officially started yet. Tooth was talking with Sandy about working more than the others, North was tinkering with a new toy idea, and Bunny was painting an egg. The youngest member of the Guardians hadn't shown up yet, causing the meeting which should have started ten minutes ago to get stalled. All of a sudden the young winter spirit flew through an open window that North always kept open specifically for that spirit, since he had a habit of not using the door.

Bunny looked up from his egg. "You finally decided to show up, Frostbite."

Jack sat down on a ledge and looked down at the Pooka. "I was working, since, you know, snow and fun have to be spread around all the time."

Bunny glared at the Guardian of Fun. "We all have to work too, mate, just as much as you do, and we still show up on time for meetings."

Jack opened his mouth to respond, but North quickly got up, figuring it would be best to begin the meeting before the two started fighting. "Hello everyone, how has work been?"

Sandy nodded and created a happy face above his head, a similar smile on his face. The small man held up two thumbs as well, just in case. He looked at Tooth, hoping she would take the hint to go next.

The Guardian of Memories nodded her head happily. "Everything has been great! No problems from any spirits or believers." She looked at North.

"Everything is great, less children are on naughty list, believers are high, everything is good." The large man nodded to his comrades.

Bunny twirled a boomerang in his hand after putting away the egg he had been working on. "Everything's good on my end, the Warren is still as beautiful as ever, kids have been more hopeful lately, and I've heard no complaints about Jack in over a week." The Pooka smirked at his younger friend, who rolled his eyes.

"Jamie is good, winter has been productive for me, and I've been getting some more believers. Everything is great. Anyways, I had something to ask you guys." Jack grinned a bit, then looked at all of the Guardians. "One of my newest believers, and a strong believer too, was talking to me, and suggested that we start answering questions from other believers. He said it would really help some kid's belief in us, and that he would deliver the letters. So, you guys up for it?" The Guardian of Fun smiled his best smile and most convincing smile, hoping it would encourage his friends agree to the idea.

North smiled and nodded to Jack. "Sounds like great idea! It will be interesting to see what kids think of us."

Tooth nodded rapidly. "Sounds fun! I'd love to answer some questions from kids, it'll make them so happy!"

Sandy gave a thumbs up to Jack.

Bunny crossed his arms and thought about it for a minute. After a moment or two, he looked up at Jack. "Guess it couldn't hurt to hear what some of the kid's questions."

"Great, then I'll tell my friend to spread the word a bit. Hope you guys are ready for some writing." With that, Jack flew out of the workshop, staff in hand. The rest of the Guardians looked at the area where their youngest member had just been, still thinking about the idea.

* * *

**I figured I would try out this kind of question fanfic, see how people respond. Post any and all questions you have, and I will do my best to respond to all of them. Sorry if I didn't do well with Jack in this one, it was a bit short and I didn't know how to express his personality in the best way in this situation.**


	2. Prettykitty Questions

Jack sat down in the middle of the snow covered woods, a pen and notepad in his hands. His strongest believer had just given him the first round of questions, all of them from one person. He took one last look at all of the questions, then began writing on his notepad. The question to him read, 'Jack, why don't you make it snow where I live?'

_Probably because the Spirit of Summer deals with your weather. You may find this hard to believe, but some spirits don't always understand my tricks and pranks. About a hundred years ago, I was actually blowing some snow into the Southwestern United States, just to mess with the Spirit of Summer. I flew over Arizona, California, and New Mexico, letting all of the people their experience some snow. Summer, however, didn't take too kindly to it. He found me, started a fight with me (which I won), then melted all of the snow and pushed me out. He complained to Mother Nature, who simply allowed him to fight me whenever I tried it. He never won, but he still melted my snow whenever I blew snow into that area. I just figured it wasn't worth it after a while._

The Spirit of Winter clipped the pen to his notepad, grabbed his previously discarded staff, and let the wind carry him. "Wind, bring me to North if you would." The wind swirled a bit in front of Jack's face, which he had always understood as a nod. The wind picked up speed a bit, and Jack took the opportunity to spread a bit of snow above the forest.

* * *

North was working at his desk, a small toy train in his hand. The large man had been trying to figure out how to make the train move without having to use a power source, or a power source that would never run out, when Jack came through a window. "Hey North, remember that question idea my believer had? There is now a question for you, Santa." He tossed North the notepad and pen, who took it in his hands.

"What is question?" He asked, hoping to get it over with soon so he could continue with his work.

Jack pulled out a piece of paper and read the question to North. "Santa, how many cookies do you eat everyday?" The boy looked back up at Santa.

"Is easy question to answer!" He smiled, glad that it would be over quickly.

Jack hovered over the man as he started writing. "Oh, and do me a favor and write it on the same page as mine, I figure that whenever someone has questions for all of us, we can write shorter responses to save some paper and time."

North nodded and flipped to the page Jack had written on, and was surprised by his fellow Guardian's neat handwriting, though he didn't say anything.

_Is good question, da? I eat as many as I want! Ha! Though for more serious and exact answer, I cannot say. It varies from day to day, how much work I have to do. I eat at least four, more if I have the time. Cookies are of course my favorite food, so I try not to burn myself out on them, but still, they are so good! I cannot help but eat at least a few. Thank you for the question, and have a happy day!_

The Russian man nodded to Jack and handed him back the notepad. Jack smirked at his friend's response, finding it funny that he didn't include the fact that he kept some by his bed at all times. The teenager shook his head. "Thanks North, I'll bring more questions if I have any." North nodded to his friend and went back to working, while Jack floated out the window. "Wind, the Warren." The wind turned its direction to Australia, and propelled the Guardian to the Warren.

* * *

Bunnymund leaned against a tree in the Warren, painting a new design he had thought of on an egg. He had been inspired by recent developments in technology, using light blues and greens to design a grid like pattern. Meanwhile, Jack flew into the Warren, freezing some things here and there. It was only a bit of ice, and he figured it would be nice to mess with Bunny a bit. He noticed the oversized rabbit leaning against a tree and flew up to him. "What do you want, Frostbite?" The Pooka didn't look up from the egg, continuing to paint.

Jack brought out the notepad and pen again. "I a question for you to answer from one of your believers." He said, deciding to get to the point instead of his normal witty joke and sarcasm.

Bunny finally looked up after a few moments, placed the egg on the ground, and took the pen and notepad. "What's the question?"

Jack pulled out the paper, smirked, then read it out loud, a mischievous and delighted smile never leaving his face. "Bunny, can I ride on you... pwease?" He said the last word in his best adorable voice, hoping to annoy Bunny.

The Pooka just stared in disbelief, his ears dropping over the back of his head. "You can't be serious." He snatched the paper out of Jack's hand, earning him a glare from the winter spirit. Bunny read it over a few times, making sure there wasn't anything more. He finally sighed after the fifth time. "All right, I guess I'll answer it."

Jack still had the same smile on his face. "Write it on the same page as North and I wrote ours, we figured that if believers have questions for all of us, we can just write it all on one page and make our responses a bit shorter, you know, to cut some time away from writing."

Bunny rolled his eyes. "More like to be even lazier than you already are." He mumbled under his breath. He looked down at the notepad, flipped to the page, and began writing.

_Sorry mate, afraid you can't. I know, it's a bummer, but if I gave you a ride, then I'd have to give other believers a ride. They would all see, and I'm afraid I don't have time for it. I have to work on designs for eggs and prepare for Easter. The last time I gave a kid a ride, every kid in New York wanted one, and I had to deliver it so they would all believe in me. My back hurt for a week after that, and I lost three days worth of work. Maybe Jack could give you a ride on the wind instead._

Bunny finished writing and gave the notepad and pen back to Jack, who was still glaring at him for that last part. "Thanks, Kangaroo." The young Guardian floated back as Bunny lunged at him, barely missing as Jack flew away. After Bunny stood up from the ground, he noticed the snow and ice that had been spread throughout the Warren. "JACK FROST!" He yelled in frustration.

Jack smirked. "You're welcome." He said, knowing that Bunny's oversized ears would still be able to pick it up from the Warren's exit. "Wind, Tooth's palace." The wind agreed and started blowing Jack into the clouds, towards Tooth's palace in Southeast Asia.

* * *

Toothiana was looking through some teeth, making sure that there were some for most children in the world, when Jack blew into the room. Tooth smiled, knowing the familiar sound of the wind blowing in, and turned to her friend. "Jack! It's great to see you!" She ran up and gave Jack a hug before opening his mouth and looking at his teeth. "You've been taking great care of your teeth, as always! They're so clean and white!" The Guardian of Memories would have continued examining Jack's teeth, but the Spirit of Winter took a few steps back from the Guardian of Memories.

"Thanks Tooth, I try." He said with a light blue blush on his face. "I didn't come here for a tooth checkup, though. I have a question from one of your believers." He tossed the notepad and pen to Toothiana, who caught it and nodded happily. "Do me a favor and write your answer on the same page as the rest of us, we figured that if a believer had questions for all of us, we would all write shorter answers so that we could all save some time." He pulled out the paper and read the question. "Tooth, What kind of shampoo do you use on your feathers?"

Tooth tilted her head a bit in confusion. "I don't use any shampoo though... I just take bathes a lot and do my best to clean all of my feathers..."

Jack shrugged. "Then that's what you write." He gestured to the notepad. Toothiana looked down at the object in her hands and began to write.

_I don't use any shampoo, I'm afraid. I just take bathes often and clean most of my feathers one by one, with some help from my fairies. I try to keep my body as clean as I keep my teeth, I guess it's kind of a habit now to just keep everything clean and tidy._

Tooth clipped the pen to the notepad and handed it to Jack. "That was interesting! Hopefully we will get to do some longer responses later, thanks Jack!" The Guardian of Memories turned back to her work.

Jack started to turn away, but looked back before he left. "You never look unclean, Tooth. You always seem to look your best." He said with a light blue tinge on his face before he flew to Sandy's. Toothiana looked back, a blush forming on her face. She started jumping up and down lightly in excitement.

_He does notice! _She thought to herself.

* * *

Jack flew to England, where it was just becoming night, and where Sandy would probably be spreading his dreams. He saw the smaller man hovering over a few houses, and flew up to him. "Hey Sandy, I have a question from a believer." He said to his friend.

Sandy turned to Jack and smiled, waving a bit, then nodded. Jack handed him the notepad and pen. Sandy formed a question mark above his head, asking what the question was.

"Sandy, can I have some dreamsand please?" Jack looked up at Sandy, who had started writing.

_I spread my dreamsand to everyone, you should have some. Maybe Pitch has been causing more nightmares... then we would have to deal with that. Maybe you just don't remember the dreams, or maybe you are into too deep a sleep for the dreamsand to affect you, it happens sometimes. I will do my best to add a little more dreamsand when I spread it, and hopefully you will start getting some more dreams._

Sandy smiled at Jack and handed him the pen and notepad. Jack took it and returned Sandy's smile.

"Thanks Sandy, I think you were the last person..." Jack looked down at the paper, and noticed that the last question was to Pitch. His smile was replaced with a small frown. "Oh, Pitch is the last person."

Suddenly, Pitch, followed by a few of his nightmares, stood in front of Jack and Sandy. "I heard you had a question for me, Jack Frost." Pitch said with a mischievous and slightly evil grin. Jack handed him the notepad and pen.

"Just because one person asked you a question doesn't mean that everyone will. Anyways, Pitch, why don't you have any eyebrows?" Jack looked up at Pitch and crossed his arms. Pitch was writing, with one of the nightmares looking over his shoulder and reading.

_Perhaps it is just the way that I was created. Nobody has ever commented it, though I have noticed it myself. It does not contract to my looks, so I do not mind. I cannot control it, and it was just the way I was created, simple._

Pitch tossed the notepad to Jack and disappeared. Jack and Sandy looked at each other, an uneasy frown on both faces. Sandy formed a scene above his head where Sandy continued to spread dreams, and made sure that Pitch wasn't spreading too many nightmares.

"It's probably best that we all watch out. I'll give this to my believer, then I'll tell the others to be careful as well. Thanks Sandy." With that, Jack flew away from his spot in the air with Sandy, riding the wind.

* * *

**Well, first chapter down. Thank you to 'prettykitty luvs u' for the questions! I might start adding one shots into the mix, just to add a bit of variety in between chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	3. Jack's Dance

Jack flew into North's workshop for another Guardian meeting. "Ten minutes late, not as bad as usual." The boy muttered to himself as he looked at a clock. He looked around the room, noticing the lack of his fellow Guardians. "North? Bunny? Tooth? Sandy?" No response. The boy shrugged, figuring North was probably working in his office and the rest were late like he was. He gently landed on the floor and started looking around the room, hoping to find something to entertain him until his friends arrived.

Bunnymund, North, Tooth, and Sandy were all hiding behind a wall made of one way glass, which had been enchanted to look like a normal part of the room. North and Tooth were snickering a bit, Sandy was silently laughing, and Bunny had his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "How long do you think it will take him to find it?" Tooth asked, trying to stop her giggling.

Bunny didn't take his eyes off of Jack, but responded to Tooth's question. "Not long, we put it in an obvious place."

North and Sandy nodded in agreement. The Guardians of Hope, Wonder, Memories, and Dreams all watched as their newest member looked throughout the room.

Jack took another glance around the room, now noticing a box placed on top of a table. The teenager walked up to it, noticing its red and green coloring and elegant design. There was a button on top. Figuring nothing bad could happen, he pressed it. 'Let it Snow' started playing from the box, and Jack smiled in delight. He had always liked the song, it wasn't his favorite, but he liked it. The boy started tapping his foot to the rhythm, then, for the first time in forever, he started singing. "Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful, and since we've no place to go, let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!" Soon, Jack was dancing to the song, finding it calm, slow, and easy to dance to. The Guardian of Fun didn't dance often. He hadn't learned how to slow dance, and didn't like to (or know how to) dance to more modern songs, but a song like this was easy to dance to, though in all honesty his movements were a bit simple.

Bunny covered his mouth, almost unable to control his laughter. Tooth was covering her mouth with both hands, finding it hard to control her laughter as well. Sandy was silently laughing and clenching his stomach, and North had a camera that he was using to record it all.

Jack stopped dancing and singing as soon as the song ended, though a calm smile was on his face. He floated to a couch, content with his performance. He sat down and looked around for the other guardians, wondering how they still hadn't arrived yet. It had been fifteen minutes since the meeting was supposed to start, nobody but him was ever fifteen minutes late...

The boy nearly jumped when a large laugh, which sounded a lot like North's, sounded from part of the wall. As the 'wall' opened up, North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy all walked out. Jack noticed the one sided glass design. A blue blush and a look of horror came onto his face when he realized that the Guardians had witnessed his dancing and singing, much to their apparent delight. Bunny was clenching his stomach and bending down, a tear or two rolling down his fur covered cheeks. Toothiana was flying around and laughing just as hard. Sandy was silently laughing as well, rolling on the floor a bit.

"W-well Frostbite, that was q-quite the dance you had there!" Bunny said in between his laughs.

"Some great singing too!" North added, a large smile plastered on his face.

Jack just pulled his hood over his head and looked away from the Guardians. "I'll get you guys back for this." He said, an embarrassed tone in his voice.

Bunny had calmed down, though he hadn't been able to stop smiling. "Yeah, but we'll be expecting it. I don't think you'll get that revenge anytime soon, mate."

"Yes, we will be ready for you when you try." North said as he showed the video to one of the yetis.

Jack was still looking away, trying to hide his blush, though a small smile had formed on his lips since the incident.


	4. Karasu no Yume Questions

Jack flew away from the town in his normal manner. He had been visiting his strongest believer to get some more questions, and another batch that included every Guardian, and Pitch as well, was given to him. Jack sighed a bit, figuring he would save Pitch for last. He flew to the other side of the world, where it would be nighttime and Sandy would be working. As the wind carried him, Jack started writing a response to his question.

_Global warming doesn't affect me as much as you would think. It certainly helps the Spirit of Summer out, but my snow melts anyways. The process is sped up, but it doesn't affect me in an extremely large way like limiting my powers. I still spread my snow, I still spread my ice, and I still spread my fun._

Jack clicked the pen, then began looking for Sandy. He saw the oldest Guardian sitting down in a tree, watching his dreams play out above a child's head. The youngest Guardian sat next to his friend. "Taking a break Sandy?"

Sandy looked up and smiled at Jack, then nodded in response.

"Good, you deserve it. Have another question for you, too."

The Older Guardian took the notepad and pen from Jack's hands.

Jack read the question to the Guardian of Dreams. "Since your body is made of dreamsand, if the wind blows too much, can it scatter you?"

_My body isn't actually made of dreamsand, only my robes are. My robes never scatter, though. I have great control over my dreamsand, and I can hold it together very well without much thought. Thanks for the question, and I'll be sure to send some nice dreams your way._

Sandy tossed the pen and notepad up to Jack, who caught it and smiled at the small man. "Thanks Sandy, see you at the next meeting, or the next time I have a question for you." The Spirit of Winter jumped from the branch and let the wind carry him to Tooth's palace.

* * *

Tooth was taking a short break from her work, letting her fairies take over for a bit while she rested. She was lying on a couch when Jack blew into her palace. She took no notice, focusing too much on relaxing and resting. Jack smiled at the peaceful sight, but knew he had to interrupt it. "Tooth, got a question for you from a believer." He said as gently as he could, hoping not to disturb her too much.

Tooth opened her eyes and smiled at Jack. "Hey Jack! Nice to see you again. A question? Cool!" Jack handed her the pen and notepad.

The Spirit of Winter recited the question. "How many teeth do you have in your palace?"

_Billions! I have collected teeth from every human for thousands of years! At least 16 teeth per child, with billions of children losing their teeth, I have rooms and rooms full of them._

Tooth nodded to Jack and gave him back his notepad and pen. "Thanks for visiting Jack! Hope we get more questions." The Guardian of Memories sat back and closed her eyes again, quickly falling asleep. Jack smiled and flew out of the palace, riding the wind to North's.

* * *

North walked through his workshop, examining his worker's progress. The elves were making cookies at the moment, some yetis were guarding the entrance, everything seemed to be in order. All of a sudden a strong gust of wind blew open a window, and North smiled, knowing what that meant.

"Hey North, got a question from a believer." Jack said as he came through the window.

"Jack! Good to see you friend. A question? Good, good." North patted his young friend on the back, sending Jack stumbling forward a bit from the large man's strength.

The young spirit handed Santa the notepad and pen, then pulled out a piece of paper. "Did you see the Nightmare before Christmas? If not, how would you react if someone tried to steal your holiday?"

_I have not seen Nightmare before Christmas. I do know what it is, though. It is my job to know what kids enjoy, and as a result I do research on such things. I do not have time to watch movies or TV, but I know the story to most shows, movies, video games, all of these types of things. If someone were to try and steal my holiday, they would unleash the wrath of Santa and his yetis! Ha! Yes, if someone tried to steal Christmas from me, I would have to fight them and take back the best holiday there is._

North smiled at Jack and handed him the notepad and paper. "Thank you Jack, is fun to respond to questions from believers, makes me feel good and happy."

"No problem North, I'll see you at the meeting next month." The Spirit of Winter said as he took a few steps back towards the window. The boy turned around flew out the window after giving North a smile.

North ran to the exit his friend had used in hopes of catching his comrade. "The next Guardian meeting is next week!" He yelled out into the frozen air, hoping Jack heard.

"That's what I meant!" Jack yelled back, taking a glance down at the workshop.

North shook his head at the boy, an amused smile on his face, finding the young guardian amusing.

* * *

Bunny jumped out of a rabbit hole, ending up in the Warren. He had been looking for inspiration all over the world, hoping he would find a few ideas for eggs. The Pooka ran a hand over his ears, moving them behind his head, then lied down for some rest. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, hoping to catch some sleep. Before he could, though, he heard the rustling of wind, which sounded like it was coming from his right. The large rabbit sighed. He knew that sound. Wind didn't sound like that unless it was carrying something.

"Hey Bunny." Jack floated above his friend, and took the same position the Pooka was in, crossing one leg over the other and putting his hands behind his head, though decided to stay in the air.

"Frostbite." Bunny said with an exhausted sigh. He opened one eye, his eye quickly adjusting to the sudden burst of light. "What do you want? If you haven't noticed, I'm a bit tired and I'd like to take a nap."

"You're getting a bit old, Bunny." Jack said with a smirk. He tossed the pen and notepad onto Bunny's stomach, the wind slowing the fall so that the two items fell gently onto the rabbit's stomach. The Guardian of Hope didn't move. Jack pulled out the piece of paper, letting it make a sound so that his friend could hear. Bunny still didn't move. Jack rolled his eyes and decided to recite the question anyway. "Can I have a hug? No just kidding, how can your eggs walk? Is it mechanic?"

The older Guardian finally decided that ignoring the kid wasn't going to do much, so he picked up the pen and notepad.

_Can't give everyone a hug ,now can I? Sorry. No, my eggs don't use a mechanism to move, they're enchanted with magic. Sounds a bit weird when I put it onto paper, but it's the truth. The eggs are enchanted, making them sentient and allowing them to move on their own. _

Bunny tossed Jack the notepad and pen and put his paws behind his head and sat back against the dirt again. "Now bugger off." He said as he closed his eyes.

Jack smirked and let the wind carry him out. "Oh, Bunny, forgot to tell you, the entrance to the Warren is frozen." Jack said.

Bunny looked up. "What? No it isn't, I haven't heard anythi-" Bunny was cut off as the sound of ice spraying out entered his ears. The Pooka frowned and lied back, deciding not to deal with it. It had to melt eventually.

* * *

Jack made his way through the air, hoping he wouldn't have to try too hard to find Pitch. He found the Boogeyman watching Sandy spread his dreamsand through a small town. Jack dropped onto the ground and slowly approached his enemy."Pitch, I have a question."

Pitch only offered his hand for the pen and notepad in response, not saying a word, never taking his eyes off of Sandy. Jack placed the two items in the man's hands. The younger of the two pulled out his piece of paper.

"Pitch, about how many nightmares could you spread in a normal night?"

_I don't often count how many nightmares I spread to different people, though I do know that the average person gets around 25 of my nightmares a year. Take that for what you will, but I try to get at least part of every country, even if it's only a few thousand._

Pitch finished writing and handed Jack the pen and notepad. Jack took the items, an untrusting look on his face, though like Pitch, he kept his mouth shut. He flew back to his strongest believer's house, knowing that everyone's question had been answered.

* * *

**Another set of questions finished. I've decided that I'll put a oneshot in between each question chapter, so just in case you get board of the questions, you have a short story to enjoy. Posting these two within a few minutes of each other just to get them out, I should have uploaded these yesterday but I didn't have much time. A one shot will probably come tomorrow (if I have time, I'll be busy this week), and a question post will be posted on Friday or Saturday. Just to clear this up, if you have a question for just one character, the entire post will be dedicated to it, so I'll probably make the answer some kind of short story that is related to the topic. Does that make sense? I hope so. **


	5. Apologies, Story Not Abandoned

Just a quick update for you guys. Sorry I'm doing this, I really wouldn't like to, but I need to announce this to anyone following the story. The story is on hiatus for an undetermined amount of time. I've had a seriously bad case of writer's block for the past month or two, and I'm busy with work, which doesn't help. I'll still get to everyone's questions, and the story isn't abandoned or canceled, just on hiatus for a little while. Again, sorry about this. I'll start it up again as soon as I can.


End file.
